An Encounter with Vincent
by Phoenixtelstar
Summary: A Vincent and OC romantic encounter, my first attempt at a write up so more of a one chapter tester. Please rate...kindly.


ok so DISCLAIMER - Final Fantasy is not mine nor is Vincent they are purely the property of Square Enix. Phoenix however is my character.

Well hope You like it, can't really call it a story more of a test as i've never tried to write anything before, enjoy. Please note in this story Vincents Hand is normal under the gauntlett.

An Encounter With Vincent

It was cold outside. Well perhaps only a chill in the air but since you hated the cold that was cold enough. But it was a beautiful night, and you couldn't resist stepping outside for a few moments to admire it. You stepped outside the mansion and down the few steps from the main door. You stopped and looked up . The full moon was amazing, lighting up the whole night sky and surrounded by a black-blue sea full of sparkling diamonds. If not for the chill air you could have stood there, eyes to the sky, for hours and not become tired of it. As it was though your desire for warmth soon overcame your peaceful reverie. You sighed and decided to go in, you could always turn off the lights and look out the large bay window.

You turned to go inside, but just as you got up the first step, you heard movement behind you and immediately whipped round your heart rate souring sky high in a split second. A Fiend? You visibly jumped your heart almost pounding out of your chest…then realised it was Vincent. Not a fiend. You sighed in relief, hand on your heart closing your eyes and taking a moment to breath. It felt like you hadn't breathed in minutes. You opened your eyes,

"Vincent…you gave me a heart attack," you stated, letting your hand drop back to your side and your heart rate quickly returning to normal. He didn't respond. Not that you expected anything but you stood there looking back at him waiting for him to say something. He didn't. He just stood there looking at you. You sighed, what did u expect, this was Vincent you were talking about.

"Lovely night isn't it," you said in a bid to try and get him to talk, well to say something at least. But he just stood there and remained silent.

…silence…followed by more silence.

"…" you opened your mouth to speak but as you did he moved catching you off guard and you shut your mouth again waiting to see if he said something. He lifted up his right hand and began to undo the clasps that held his metal clawed gauntlet in place. You watched as he carefully let it drop to the ground. The look on your face was one of confusion. _What the…_you found yourself thinking. You were curious. Then with his now claw free hand he took the glove off his right hand. _What the heck?_ you were seriously confused and you found yourself frowning. He dropped it to the ground.

Vincent never once looked away from you. You just stood there, looking back. Watching him. You looked away, looking straight at him was too difficult. But your eyes were drawn back when he silently began to unclip the top two clasps on his cloak revealing his completely blank face. _What was he doing? Stripping off outside?_ you blushed a little. _Well obviously not, that would be stupid but then what was he doing? _You could see his whole face now without interference since his cloak had dropped open at the top. He was still staring at you,

"Wh…" you started to say but as you did he again caught you off guard, only this time he quickly stepped forward and stood directly in front of you, you responded by almost stumbling backward only to find that you were deftly pulled forward by a strong arm around your back, pulling you forward and gently yet firmly pinning you to him. You skin tingled where his bare hand touched your skin on your lower back. Your heart rate was sky high again, only this time it stayed high. You hadn't realised at first but you hands had come up and you held onto his arms. You quickly moved them but at a loss of what to do you found that they kept ending up in the same place. You were certain that he would be able the feel your heart pounding against his chest. He continued to hold you, though only a second had passed it seemed like an eternity. You looked up at his shining red eyes that seemed to burn brightly in the night, and you blushed deep red yourself. He was so close, _what was he doing?_ His face barely centimetres away from you and his eyes looking directly into yours. Since you were standing on the first step you were a lot closer than you would normally be, being rather shorter than him. His grip tightened pulling you closer. Your mouth was completely dry, even though you managed to say through gasping breath,

"Ah…um…Vin," _oh yea that was telling him_ you thought. You felt so warm, the cold night air wasn't even registering. You felt his free hand come up and caress your cheek gently moving some stray hair from your face and cupping your head with his hand. It was as if his touch was electric. Your mind was a blur and you were having trouble with coherent thought. _What did he think he was doing? _You were looking everywhere but straight at his eyes though you knew he was still looking into yours. He leaned ever so slightly closer and you heart skipped a beat, your eyes met his only this time you could not look away. You felt his breath warm on your face,_ one more attempt, say something, _you took a breath,

And when you opened your mouth to breath, he kissed you. Your eyes widened in shock then you closed them, your heart one again skipped a beat. Suddenly the only thing in the world was him and you. More pointedly his lips on yours.

You felt his lips move against yours, and though every fibre of your being screamed pull away you found yourself relenting to his kiss. You felt the hand that was on your cheek trail down your sensitive neck and it made a shiver run down your spine. His hand ran down your arm and he fully embraced you deepening the kiss. You were at a loss, you had never actually been kissed before and as far as first kisses go, so you thought…this was amazing. To have him hold you like he was in a tight embrace, kissing you with a deep passion you NEVER would have thought that Vincent could possess, all on the most beautiful night of the year.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. And when his lips gently parted from yours you almost yearned for it not to end, your eyes opened and seeing his eyes looking back at yours your embarrassment rose ten fold. You looked away, from left to right, anywhere but at him, until you resigned to simply burry your head in his shoulder. You felt him lean his head onto yours and you gripped onto his shoulders, holding him without realizing it. You never wanted him to let go. You could stay like this forever, and yet you were dying from embarrassment.

"Vincent," you asked, "Why? No one has ever kissed me before." You waited for an answer you didn't think would come, You feebly tried to pull away but he held you tightly.

"Why?" he repeated the word as if trying to decide if he would answer, his voice low and calm as ever as if nothing had happened, and upon hearing it another shiver went down your spine.

"Because…," he sighed, "I love you," he said, your heart raced again as you heard him say _I love you, _making your whole body buzz in a shocked delight. You couldn't stop yourself looking up at him again, you looked in his eyes and you could see a spark in them that you hadn't seen before, a warmth, gentle and caring as he looked at you. Though no other sign was visible in his face you could see it in his eyes and feel it as he held you close.

"What?" you said simply, as if you hadn't heard. He leaned down and spoke quietly in your ear,

"I love you," he repeated, and his voice reverberated down your whole body sending more shivers down you. _How many times can your heart skip a beat in one night?_ you found yourself thinking. You blazed red again then buried your head back into his shoulder.

* * *

ps As its my first time writing please don't be too harsh with comments though they would be appricieated. If you want to know more of the story about how it got to this point let me know.


End file.
